When Spike met Sally
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Now a teenager Spike is interested in girls and having never spent much time with other spike tails he tries to meet girls. One of the girls is attracted to Spike and they decide to start a family.


When Spike met Sally

Spike was drinking from the watering hole when he noticed other spike tails also taking a drink.

Spike never interacted with his own species much, except for the time Tibby's herd came to the Great Valley.

Spike started noticing he was interested in girls, so he tried to approach one.

Tibby had returned to the Great Valley and Spike saw the herd had a lot more kids.

Spike found the leader of the herd Dan, a dark purple spike tail and asked him "Why are there so many kids in your herd now?" Dan replied "After you saved my herd from starvation and when Tibby's mother told me you were adopted I mated with as many females as I could, hoping you would find a girlfriend you would one day start a family with."

Surprised, Spike said "You mated with every female in your herd." Dan replied "I sure did."

Spike pointed out that Littlefoot's grandma was blueish-grey. Dan said "Darker females are less desirable. If I had a daughter that looked like me no spike tail would mate with her and that she would probably end up raped by a sharptooth so she doesn't die a virgin."

Spike walked around looking at the females. The girls knew he was interested in them and they displayed their plates hoping one of them would be attracted to him. Spike saw a young light purple female who pumped her plates full of blood they shone like a neon sign.

Spike approached the female and said "My name is Spike," The girl responded "I'm Sally." They shared a bush and a drink from the watering hole. Sally leaned into Spike's ear and said "I want your babies."

Spike said "My parents died in the Great Earthquake before I hatched." Sally reassured Spike that "we will have lots of babies."

Sally rolled onto her side and Spike knew she wanted to mate so Spike mounted her, placing his front legs above Sally's throat. Sally moaned as Spike inserted his member into Sally's hole. After several thrusts Spike finished mating and Sally got back up.

Sally felt sore for a while, she felt a strong felling she was pregnant. Before they went to sleep Spike and Sally mated again.

The next morning Spike and Sally woke up and walked to some nearby bushes, where Sally vomited. From talking to Ducky's mom, Aura Spike knew morning sickness was an early sign of pregnancy.

Sally said "I know I wanted your babies and it looks like you're going to be a dad Spike."

Spike said "I didn't start talking until I was a teenager. I want the babies to have the normal life I didn't have."

Spike was surprised that they only mated yesterday and Sally was already pregnant. Sally said "I'm so full of your sperm I would be shocked if I wasn't pregnant."

Spike introduced Sally to his friends and from the way Sally was walking Ali knew Sally was pregnant.

Ali asked "Sally, did you pick a nest site?" Sally responded "Not yet." After meeting Ali Sally chose the spot where she and Spike mated and dug the nest. Sally looked at her at her tail and saw a huge bump under it. Sally made the nest bigger.

Sally didn't move from the nest and Spike joined her knowing Sally would start laying the eggs, which Spike wouldn't miss for anything.

Sally squatted over the nest as the first egg was laid. Three more eggs followed, Sally and Spike looked at the eggs in the nest and smiled.

Sally licked Spike knowing the hard part was over. Sally and Spike started talking to the eggs so when the eggs hatch the babies would know they have both parents who love them.

Ducky and Perry congratulated Sally on laying her eggs. Sally saw Ducky's 20 kids and asked "You already have a lot of experience laying several nests?" Ducky said "My kids come from the same nest. I laid 20 eggs."

Spike was nervous as he hoped all four eggs would hatch and have four cute babies. Spike kissed the eggs and was relieved to find they were all warm, meaning four embryos were growing inside the eggs.

Ali and Littlefoot's kids, Alpha, Alicia, Xavier and Amanda came to see the nest. Alpha said "The babies are figuring out what dinosaur they will be and their gender."

Sally was surprised that the embryos inside the eggs could feel the eggs being laid. Xavier walked to Spike's tail and tried to get a close look. Spike saw Xavier looking at his spikes and asked "What are you looking for?" Xavier responded "Dad said that as spike tails grow dark lines appear on the spikes and I was trying to count them to figure out your age."

Spike said "You have to look very closely to see them, but they're there."

Sally sensed the eggs were close to hatching and Spike rushed over to the nest. A crack appeared on the top of an egg as the shell fell away. The baby kicked the rest of the egg away with kicks to the shell and a green girl squeaked announcing her hatching. Spike and Sally licked their daughter and Spike named her Kaila.

Kaila looked at the nest and squeaked "Eggy." Spike licked Kaila and said "That's right Kaila, your brothers and sisters." Shortly the three other eggs hatched and one was a brown boy, who was named Pete. Another was a light purple girl who looked like Sally and she named Lavender. The last baby was a green boy who Spike chose to name Phil.

Spike and Sally showed their babies to their friends. The babies were nervous and urinated of their parent's legs. Ali sighed "They have a lot to learn about parenting."


End file.
